The present disclosure relates generally to controlling access in a knowledge graph and, more specifically, to managing a knowledge graph using secure zones.
The management of data, especially unstructured data, continues to be a concern for enterprises. It can to be important to store and manage data in a way that allows quick and reliable access. Recently, cognitive computing knowledge graphs have been used to store and process information. A knowledge graph consists of data, which may be collected from various sources inside and outside the enterprise, stored on the nodes of a mesh of the knowledge graph. The nodes are typically connected via edges (or “links”) representing the relationship between individual nodes.
Knowledge graphs may consist of several thousand nodes between which selected relationships exist. However, not every user having access to the knowledge graph (e.g., through the use of a search engine) may have access to all the data stored in the nodes. Typically, an access control list (ACL) may be used for controlling access to resources.